


He Used To Like Dogs

by tommys



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, OH did i mention it was a kids au, so like they're little kiddos here, this is just crack and fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommys/pseuds/tommys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where seven year old Thomas accuses someone of shapeshifting, Minho thinks Thomas hit his head, and a golden-haired boy is apparently from outer space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Used To Like Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for my friend's wishlist so you can check out the original one over [here](http://newtmos.tumblr.com/post/104568501354/he-used-to-like-dogs-i-have-written-a-little). I hope you guys like this! :)

    Thomas was seven and he liked going to the park. He liked running around the grassy fields as if he was the fastest being on the planet, and getting mint chocolate ice-cream from the ice-cream truck that always visited their side of town on Sundays. He also liked challenging his best friend, Minho, for rounds of cardboard-sword fights because he always won. What Thomas liked the most though were the dogs that occupied the bright green park every morning.

    “Woah, look at that dog over there!” Thomas pointed at a little dog with short, stubby legs. “My mum told me corgis are one of the most energetic dogs ever,” he said as he smiled adoringly the little animal.

    Thomas and Minho were sitting on a bench that was slightly too tall for their little sizes. Their feet didn't even touch the ground. This didn't matter to them though because they both liked being able to swing their legs back and forth. They each held an ice-cream cone in their hands; Thomas had mint-chocolate ice cream while Minho had chocolate ice-cream.

    “Minho, do you see that one? It's  _huge_!” Thomas exclaimed, slapping Minho's arm repeatedly in the process.

    Minho jerked away from Thomas. “Hey, stop that! Your stupid shuck hand is getting ice-cream on my shirt,” he whined. Minho used the palm of his free hand to try to wipe away the sweet melted treat from his shirt.

    Thomas heard his best friend mutter words along ' _shuck_ ' and ' _bughead_ ', but he didn't mind because he was too busy admiring the scenery of dogs unravelling before him. He brought his ice-cream to his mouth and started licking it subconsciously while his eyes darted around the park.

    It was quite a sunny day. The park was lit up like a Christmas tree. Different shades of green were bursting out of every corner and the sky was bright blue. Thomas loved it. Just then, his eyes fell on a big brown cardboard box on the far left corner of the field.

    Thomas frowned in confusion. The box looked so out of place and isolated. What was it doing there?

    Thomas hopped off the bench and dumped his soup-like ice-cream in the bin before he started running towards the box, only turning back to call Minho. “Minho, come on!” Thomas yelled, gesturing his best friend to follow him. Minho also threw away his ice-cream before he followed Thomas. With his curiosity seeping in, he started to run towards the box with Minho behind him. 

    Thomas started to slow down his pace once he was close enough to see that the box was almost more than half his height. “What is it?” Minho asked behind Thomas.

    “I dunno,” Thomas shrugged.

    Suddenly, the box started moving, no, something  _inside_  the box started moving. Thomas and Minho jumped back in surprise, gaping at the box that could possibly have its own mind. Thomas turned to Minho. “Can you check what's inside?”

    Minho stared at him incredulously. “No way! You brought us here so you check it out. There could be a huge snake in there,” he shook his head, slightly mortified.

    Thomas rolled his eyes. He turned back to the box. It was open, its flaps sticking straight up. Taking a deep breath, he started to walk towards it slowly. Minho stayed behind, watching from the back. Once he was close enough, he leaned in to peek at its contents. Thomas' face lit up brightly once he saw what was inside.

    “What? What is it?” Minho asked in curiosity.

    Thomas motioned him over. “Come over here! It's a little puppy! Look, that's its fur,” he said, nodding towards the smooth golden fur.

    Minho hopped his way to Thomas and peeked inside the box as well. There was in fact a creature inside. The fur looked like the colour of real gold. He couldn't believe it. “It's so tiny,” Minho paused as he observed it, “And cute.”

    “Isn't it?” Thomas grinned at his best friend. “Do you think we can pet it?”

    Minho nodded. “I think so. It's just a little pupp– ”

    The animal popped out of the box. “Who are you calling a little puppy?” asked the puppy. Wait, what?

    Thomas and Minho shrieked and tumbled backwards. Both of them fell on their bottoms. Thomas looked at Minho. His face looked as if all its colour had just gone down the drain. Neither of them agreed to get back on their feet. They didn't exactly know how to face a talking puppy.

    Minho turned to Thomas with a clear mortified look on his face. “ _It talks?!_ ” Minho hissed, trying to steer clear from the talking animal.

    Thomas looked terrified as he nodded vigorously. There was no other explanation. He had seen this happen in a sci-fi movies before when Minho and him had a movie night. It was something about an alien invasion and talking animals. He couldn't recall the name of the film.

    “I'm over here, you bloody idiots,” it said monotonously, interrupting Thomas' thoughts about an apocalyptic scenario with outer space beings.

    Thomas slowly turned to look at it. It took grand effort because he was terrified himself. When he was finally facing the box again, he wasn't scared anymore, but confused. It wasn't a little puppy at all. It was a boy with golden hair. He looked like his age, only slightly older. He also looked slim. When Thomas realized what was actually going on, his face darkened. “Where is it?” he asked.

    “I'm sorry?” The boy asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

    Minho, who thought he was going to have a heart attack a second ago, was now watching the two interact before him. Minho turned to his best friend. Thomas looked like he had just been possessed by the dark force from Star Wars. “Bro, you okay? What are you talking about?” Minho asked, trying to get a clear answer.

    “The thing! The thing that lets you shape shift into anything you want!” Thomas yelled.

    To his left, he heard Minho start choking on air. “Thomas,” Minho tried to interrupt. It didn't work though because his voice drowned in Thomas' own.

    “Who are you working for?" Thomas continued. "I've seen this happen in movies loads of times. Don't think you can fool me. I know you're working for big bad guys from secret groups and stuff,” he pressed, with a disgusted look plastered on his face.

    “Thomas,” Minho tried stepping in the conversation once again as he got up on his feet.

    “I bet you have a spaceship with a lot of weapons. Which planet do you come from? I bet you're not even a boy. You're just using your shape-shifting powers to make it look like you are one. Reveal your secrets to me now and I might just not tell my mum about you being an alien,” Thomas threatened.

    “Thomas!”

    Thomas finally acknowledged Minho when he turned to him. He was slightly surprised by Minho's outburst because he never really yelled. “What?”

    Minho groaned. Even though Minho was eight and a half, he acted like he was a lot older. “Dogs may not have brains the size of a pebble, but  _you_ do.”

        A snicker escaped the mouth of the boy they still did not know the name of. Thomas blinked.

    “He's a human you shuckhead. We just thought he was a lil pup,” Minho said slowly, as if he was talking to a little baby. “Have you hit your head or did the ice-cream we had earlier shrink your brain?”

    Thomas flushed. “I didn't even finish my ice-cream,” he mumbled under his breath. Thomas started to get back up on his feet to save himself the embarrassment. “M'sorry,” he said as he started patting away the dirt from his shirt so he doesn't have to face the boy.

    “ _Oh_? Is that the only thing you can say after assuming I'm an animal  _and_  for thinking I come from outer space?” The boy asked with a thick English accent. There was a hint of amusement in his voice but Thomas shrugged it off.

    Thomas took a deep breath before he faced the boy. “M'sorry for assuming you were an animal and for thinking you came from outer space,” he repeated his words. He huffed as he flapped arms to his sides. “Happy now?”

    Before the English boy could reply, a small cry escaped Thomas as Minho smacked him on the head. “That's for being the dumbest you've been in a long time,” Minho said thereafter.

    The boy started laughing. “You are bloody brilliant,” he said to Minho, reaching over to him for a high five.

    Minho smiled proudly with his arms crossed. “I know,” he smirked.

    Thomas was left scratching the place where Minho had just hit him. He looked between the boy and Minho as if he had just been told Christmas was cancelled. “Minho, I thought you were my best friend. Don't do this to me now!” he wailed.

    Minho scoffed, waving him off. “Yes, that was until you turned into an a shuck idiot and accused, uh– “

    “Newt,” the boy filled in the blank for him as he jumped out of the box. “My name is Newt.”

    “And accused  _Newt_  over here about being an alien and an animal,” he continued, stressing the boy's name to make sure he got it right.

    “Hey! I said I was sorry!” Thomas exclaimed.

    “It's okay.” This time, it was Newt who spoke up. “I forgive you, Tommy. I can't really blame you for having a brain so small that you can't even tell what's fiction and what's not,” he grinned.

    And at that exact moment, Thomas snapped. Minho pulled their new friend by the arm and started running away. “Run, Newt, Run!” Minho yelled as they started running as fast as they could away from Thomas. Newt was laughing.

    Thomas followed right behind them, running at his full speed. “My name is Thomas, not Tommy! Get it right, you lizard!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did that go? Some feedback would be appreciated. Thanks for even clicking on this. You can go say hi to me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/thominhomo) or [Tumblr](http://www.newtmos.tumblr.com)! Thanks for reading this (no seriously, you deserve a doughnut).


End file.
